Fire
by Elizabeth Gordon
Summary: FINISHED Three part fic, zigzag thinks about fire and other hinted things about his past, more abstract than anything really, setting up until his arrest.
1. Fire

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
There's no disclaimer needed (at least I think) so I wont put one. I refer to Zigzags thoughts, possibly before being arrested, though it can be anytime of his life really. Zigzag belongs to Louis Sachar, true, but I don't say a name here so this is all mine.  
  
Oh and by the way, there's 3 parts to this, the third one is waiting to be typed but wont be for a week or so, because of my stupid computer *frowns at the computer* so yeah, even yelling at me wont make it come faster :+).  
  
Karine Black  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Fire.  
  
Such a small word, Short to write, short to say.  
  
It takes as little time to yell it as it takes it to take You.  
  
It's a matter of seconds really.  
  
One second its there, just a twist of the light on the ground, a dance,  
  
Graceful  
  
Peaceful  
  
Deadly.  
  
Just for you. Not asking anything except to be aloud to live.  
  
To breath  
  
You give it just what it needs and it'll leave you be.  
  
Give it to much and it will skip away, fast as lighting  
  
Ready to strike.  
  
Strike  
  
The first life it meats. A life for a life. Their life for his life.  
  
Lose control only for a second, and it won't even bother looking back.  
  
Back  
  
Fortunately for you, for if it came back to you, you would die.  
  
Die.  
  
So forgiving. An opportunist. A mastermind. A genius.  
  
Crazy  
  
Gloriously alive.  
  
Crazy  
  
Alive to kill you  
  
Crazy  
  
Alive to save you  
  
Crazy?  
  
Hold it to tight, try to keep it form its needs  
  
Life  
  
From what he needs  
  
Needs  
  
To survive.  
  
From what he needs  
  
Needs!  
  
To keep up the façade.  
  
No matter how hard  
  
Hard  
  
No matter how painful  
  
Painful  
  
To him or to others  
  
It  
  
It's what we need  
  
We  
  
Try to hurt us  
  
Hurt  
  
Try to harm us  
  
Harm  
  
And we will strike  
  
We  
  
We will kill  
  
Kill  
  
A death for a death  
  
My death for your death?  
  
Death.  
  
Or yours for mine?  
  
We?  
  
Deadly you may think.  
  
Yes  
  
Beautiful you may doubt.  
  
Doubt  
  
Crazy you may say.  
  
No  
  
Crazy.  
  
No  
  
Crazy?  
  
No.  
  
.  
  
Indeed, so deadly, beautiful and crazy the flames may be, they are still strong.  
  
Strong. 


	2. Strong

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
There's no disclaimer needed (at least I think) so I wont put one. I refer to Zigzags thoughts, possibly before being arrested, though it can be anytime of his life really. Zigzag belongs to Louis Sachar, true, but I don't say a name here so this is all mine.  
  
Oh and by the way, there's 3 parts to this, the third one is waiting to be typed but wont be for a week or so, because of my stupid computer *frowns at the computer* so yeah, even yelling at me wont make it come faster :+).  
  
Karine Black  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Fire. So strong. But like all things, it has limits. Isolate it from its lifeline  
  
Air  
  
And it will break. It will fade away, leaving a light and volatile reminder of its Existence behind  
  
Smoke  
  
It can only take so much. It holds on, but eventually, knows when to let go. But Give him  
  
It  
  
A reason to live and it will. If it has just one little spark left it wont die.  
  
Die down  
  
Give him  
  
It  
  
Something to hold on to, a memory, a word, a simple leaf in a tree, and he will Come back  
  
Brighter  
  
Fiercer  
  
Hotter  
  
Smarter  
  
Greater  
  
Wiser.  
  
He will burn you.  
  
Destroy you.  
  
Burn you  
  
He'll leave you a scorching memory of your faults, mistakes, while make you  
  
Regret the ones long gone.  
  
Dead  
  
Those that were just like me  
  
Him  
  
Before it took them away.  
  
It  
  
The fire  
  
Deadly  
  
Do you see them?  
  
Ready to strike, ready to kill you, ready to kill me?  
  
Kill  
  
I warn you, make the flames come to me instead of you.  
  
Make them visible to unveil their disguise.  
  
Let them leave marks on me; own me, so they do not hurt you.  
  
You  
  
And yet I am dangerous?  
  
He  
  
I am crazy?  
  
He  
  
I am dead?  
  
No.  
  
I am alive.  
  
And so are you.  
  
Thanks to me.  
  
Me  
  
Do you not hear them?  
  
Do you not feel them?  
  
Do you know fear them?  
  
Scorching  
  
Burning  
  
Seeking a crack in the façade to break me  
  
Me  
  
I cannot be broken  
  
It  
  
You should know  
  
It  
  
You should remember!  
  
IT!  
  
.  
  
It broke me.  
  
You broke me.  
  
And the fire.  
  
It  
  
We  
  
Us  
  
He  
  
You  
  
Me .  
  
I  
  
Broke  
  
You.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Please review, it would mean so much to me.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 


	3. Broken Tears

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Yes sadly the last part is here. Im kidding, im happy its done. So i'm going to change the summary, because i know the setting now. It actully came during lunch time. Go figure. So this is the last part, i 'm hesitating between 2 different chapter titles, so youll just have to bare with the unlikly one. Enjoy! I present you, Broken tears ;)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Fire. Like so many dangerous things, he broke something to.  
  
He left his trace on every part of this world.  
  
Grass.  
  
The grass, it burned through it like a dance. Like a butterfly in a flower field.  
  
Wood  
  
It burned through wood like you eat something you adore.  
  
Slowly.  
  
Taking pleasure in every second of it.  
  
Barely resisting the urge to go faster.  
  
Fabric.  
  
It burned through the fabric as though it were in such a hurry he couldnt even wait to burn it all. It went by, and seconds later the material was black, scorched, dead, barely given a chance.  
  
Just like how water streams by, not even looking back.  
  
Skin.  
  
It didnt burn through the skin.  
  
It.  
  
It flew over it, it went in every pore of the skin.  
  
Like he was in love with it, and couldnt get enough of him.  
  
IT.  
  
Of it.  
  
The fire feeds over the screams, the pain,  
  
The soring, scoching, overwhelming pain.  
  
the tears.  
  
Ah yes, the tears.  
  
The last mean of defence.  
  
A lousy attempt to beg mercy, to ask to be forgiven.  
  
It wont work.  
  
You should know that too.  
  
I should know that too.  
  
I mean, when he cried, it didnt leave him alone did it?  
  
When she cried, her soft pleading tears didnt help her live a moment more.  
  
When i cried,  
  
.  
  
Wait.  
  
When i cried it saved me didnt it?  
  
My little flame kept me away from the big fire, leaning over us, waiting to eat us and make us a part of him to.  
  
Me and the flames kept away from her the bad water.  
  
The water wanted to take flame away, but shes the only one that never accused me of anything.  
  
She never hated me.  
  
She never hurt me.  
  
She never yelled at me, ran away from me or even so much as ignore me.  
  
It came when I wanted only.  
  
It understood me.  
  
The flames did so much for me, i couldnt let them fly away.  
  
I couldnt let them die  
  
Die down  
  
Just like everybody else had, and everybody else was.  
  
No.  
  
Not her.  
  
Not them.  
  
They dont deserve the beauty of it all.  
  
They  
  
The water  
  
He  
  
Doesnt understand me.  
  
Doesnt understand us.  
  
I gave everything i had to the fire.  
  
I gave everything i could, and even more to the fire.  
  
And what did the fire do?  
  
It didnt do anything.  
  
It never does.  
  
I wanted to please it.  
  
Make it happy.  
  
Maybe if it was happy then i would be to?  
  
Wrong again.  
  
I gave myself to the fire.  
  
But i never gave Everything for real to the flames.  
  
I never gave them my life.  
  
I only gave them tears.  
  
Tears of pain.  
  
Tears of sorrow.  
  
Tears of water.  
  
But tonight, i know my true friend and alley lies into you.  
  
Into the fire.  
  
So now, as i watch you burn, as they take me away, i cry tears of fire. 


End file.
